Vimanavatthu3.9
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu3.9 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.9 VISALAKKHI'S MANSION (37) (Visalakkhi-vimana) After the final nibbana of the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), when King Ajatasattu had built a great thupa(stupa,sacred monument) in Rajagaha over his share of the relics and held a festival of honour, a garland-marker's daughter named Sunanda, a laywoman follower, an ariyan (noble) disciple, a stream entrant, both sent fragrant wreaths to the chaitya(shrinel), and on Observance days(Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession) went herself to offer homage. Dying later she was re-born as an attendant on Sakka(Indra, king of angels), And he, entering one day the Cittalata Grove(Eden), saw her standing there unaffected by the luminance of all around her. And he asked her for the reason: 1 " Who are you, O large-eyed one, in the delightful Cittalata Grove(Eden), that you go to and fro leading the throng of women who surround you? 2 When the devas(angels) of the Thirty-three(heaven) enter in this Grove with their horses and chariots all their brilliance is diffused. 3 But you who have come here, moving about in the pleasuance, no diffusion (of colour) is seen on your body. Why is your form such ? Devata(angel), when asked, tell of what deed this is the fruit(result)." Asked by Sakka(Indra, king of angels) this devata(angel) answered in these verses: 4 "That deed of which, lord of devas(angels), this forms and destination are mine and prosperity and majesty—listen to it, bounteous giver. 5 In the delightful Rajagaha I was a laywoman follower named Sunanda. I had faith, with practice of morality(sheel), always delighting in liberality. 6 Clothing and food, lodging and light I gave to the upright(righteous) with a devout mind. 7 On the fourteenth, fifteenth and eighth (days) of the bright fortnight and on a special day of the fortnight well connected with the eighfold (precepts) I observed the Observance day(Uposatha, fasting & confession) always self-controlled by the practice of morality(sheel). 8 Refraining from killing of creatures, and restrained from lying speech, from theft and unchastity(uncelibacy) and the drinking of liquor far removed, 9 Delighting in the five rules of training, proficient in the ariyan (noble) truths, I was a laywoman follower of Gotama(Buddha), one with vision, widely famed. 10 And a relation's house I had, from there they always brought me garlands. I offered them all at the Lord's thupa(stupa, monument). 11 Going on Observance days(Uposatha, fasting & confession), I gladly, offered garlands, perfumes, ointments with my own hand at the thupa(stupa). 12 Because of this deed of mine, lord of devas(angels), of offering garlands, are my form and destiny, prosperity and majesty. 13 For that (deed) when I was of practice of morality(sheel) the resultant is yet to come. And my hope is, lord of devas(angels), that I should be a once-returner." And Sakka(Indra, king of angels) told this matter to the venerable Elder Monk Vangisa, And Vangisa, at the time of the council, told it to the great Elders who were compiling Dhamma(path of eternal truth) and they added it just as it was to the Collection.